The Scent of Rain
by lookimacloud
Summary: When Hermione's parents find out that the Magical World is at war, they try to force Hermione out of it. When Ron figures out a way to help Hermione, the whole Magical World seems to be against them. "I can't believe Ron did that!" "I have never heard mum so angry." ...-Similar to Marriage Law-... HrR
1. Growing Pains

**Author's Note:** Just so you know, this story was originally partially written by Gwenhyfar1984. The original plot idea is her brain child, with a few of my own ideas thrown in some time later. I was her Beta author for the original story and after a time, she allowed me to have the story. I am extremely excited to change, update, and finish this story for her and the fans. Please let me know what you think of my efforts in the comment's section. After all, any comment is a good one.

**The Scent Of Rain**

_Written by lookimacloud_

_Plotline by Gwenhwyfar1984_

**Chapter**

_Growing Pains_

"Are you doing okay Harry? I know that was a lot harder on you than you are letting on." Hermione hugged her friend about the shoulders.

Harry shrugged at her question and nodded. Dumbledore's funeral had been hard on all of them. Everyone harassed Harry, and by default, she and Ron. They were pushed, they were questioned, they were feared. Poor Harry had just remained silent. This was the real test in humanity.

"Yeah I'm fine," Harry assured, "I just have to accept it you know? There's work to be done. You look stressed though 'Mione. What's on your mind?"

Hermione was in a daze of rapid thoughts. She herself was completely wrecked from the strenuous day. The reality of the Headmaster's death had not quite sunk in yet. "Nothing," she replied, an obvious lie. "I just think I need some time alone to figure things out. We need to find our next move in this game with Voldemort."

"Would you like some company?"

"No. I think it's just too noisy in here. If you or Ron need me, I'll be in the garden." She had a bench in the Weasley garden that she favored. Sometimes, when everyone played Quidditch, Hermione would sit on her bench soak up the atmosphere, and read a book.

"I'll let Ron know when I see him. Don't be out there too long okay? The Order will arrive at any moment."

"You don't need to remind me Harry." Hermione irritably informed. "I remember everything. It's my curse. I solve every problem, fix every mistake…make perfect marks." Exasperated with herself, and also just a bit peeved with Harry, Hermione flounced off to find her bench. It was the perfect place to go when she needed to think. Today was just one of those days.

It wasn't just the funeral that put Hermione on edge today. Everyone attended the funeral. Students, parents, old friends. Practically the entirety of wizards and witches had been there.

Death Eaters had even come to the funeral, in the disguise of a cordial friend. It took everything she and Ron had had to stop Harry from outright attacking those false mourners. After all, the three of them had no tangible proof that those wizards and witches were Death Eaters.

Despite the unwelcome company, the service had been nice, and you could tell that Dumbledore was loved.

What really bothered Hermione however, was that his death still didn't seem real, nor did the consequences of his death. Riots were already starting, students were already being taken out of the school by scared parents.

To keep herself grounded, Hermione focused on the facts. Dumbledore had died, and right about now, her own parents would be getting an owl informing them of that.

Her parents had always trusted her to be honest with them, and until the War started, she always had been. But now they knew she'd violated that trust.

Hermione stared her unfocused eyes toward a nearby tree, and came up with a course of action. She would go home tomorrow and have a nice long talk with her parents. She would explain that Dumbledore had died to protect them, but not go into detail about the horcruxes.

She would admit that there was a war going on, but that she was fully capable of handling herself in it… No, that she was not really a part of it and it didn't affect her… No, that she was a part of it, but that it was more of a political war.

Merlin, Hermione shook her head. However was she to get through this?

"Mind if I sit?"

Instantly shaken from her thoughts, Hermione looked up into the eyes of her best friend.

"Of course not."

She slid to one side of the bench, allowing enough room for the full grown boy to sit next to her. He sat and didn't say anything, but he handed her a speedwell. Smiling a small smile, Hermione twisted the slender weed between her fingers.

Hermione couldn't shake the feeling that her life as she knew it was in danger. Her parents had always been open minded. They hadn't even been scared of her preliminary powers before she'd gotten her letter, back when witches and wizards had been a fairy tale for them all. They were both level headed people who had understood once that letter came, that she was meant for more than the muggle world. But she could only expect so much from them.

"I can't…figure out how I'm going to talk to my parents, Ron."

Once she told them, they would try to force her out of this world forever. They would try to make her muggle in a vain effort to protect her, and she did not know what to do about it. Her parents had always treated her as if she were an adult. They had always accepted her opinions and ideas. She just wished that she were more confident in her ability to convince them that she knew what she was doing.

"What do you mean? Owls were sent out so they know about…"

Hermione sighed. "I mean, how I am going to tell them everything else. About the war and about Voldemort."

Ron flinched.

Hermione turned to look at him. "They don't know about the war remember? I put them off if they even mention going with me to get school supplies. I have kept everything from them."

"Well, just tell them the truth. There isn't much they can do as muggles."

"Yes they can Ron!" Exasperated, Hermione flung her arms in manic abandon. "They can make me give up magic and they can try and hide me!"

"No they can't. You're of age." Ron reasoned, running his hands through his hair.

Momentarily stunned by that reality, Hermione smiled a humorless smile. If only she could have avoided the conversation until she turned eighteen. As it was, being of age in the magical world, did not help her situation in the muggle world.

"To my parent's, I'm not Ronald. Not for another year. The legal age of adulthood in the muggle world is eighteen." She shook her head in defeat. "They will still see it as their duty to protect me. Yes, I could just run away if that happens. I mean, after all, they cannot find me here. But then I would lose them forever."

"No you wouldn't." Ron reasoned, "You could leave until you turn eighteen. That's three months. Then show up on their doorstep and they would welcome you, right?"

"Not exactly Ron. My parents are open-minded, but hard headed. I couldn't betray them after everything they have done for me. If they demand that I stay and I can't talk them out of it, then I will have to stay."

"But what will they do to you if you stay with them?" Ron asked. There was a slight panic note to the question.

Defeated, Hermione gave in to the depressing situation with a full bodied sigh. "They would probably confiscate my wand and books, take me out of Hogwarts, take me away to try and protect me. I would try to hide them from Death Eaters and sneak out maybe every now and then to help you and Harry. But out of respect for them, and their peace of mind, I can't just run off to this wonderful house, and beg your parents to take me in until the war is over."

"They wouldn't!"

"They would." She conceded. "Several parents are already taking their children out of Hogwarts with Dumbledore's death."

"Then we have to do something about it." Ron sat up straight.

"Like what? I have been trying to come up with a way out since before the funeral. The only thing I can think of, is trying to talk them around; and I don't see that happening. Even if I stay with them until I turn eighteen, I couldn't throw it in their face that I am coming back here. I would need a compelling reason, more than a war they don't want me fighting in. If I had relatives here or something, you know? But I am the first witch born in my family. What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know right now." Ron put his arm around her shoulders. "But we will think of something."

Hermione accepted the comfort and stared down at her makeshift flower.

oooooooooo

Hermione stepped out of the Ministry car and turned to wave goodbye to the Weasleys, her troubled eyes held Ron's for a moment longer as she watched the car disappear down the street.

Entering her parent's home, warm chocolate and freshly baked bread filled her senses… False comfort to replace Hermione's anxiety. Mom had made her favorites. Hermione took off her wool overlay and hanged it on the coat hook, jostling the sand when her mother gripped her shoulders, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Are you alright Hermione?"

"I'm fine mum." Hermione answered in a flat voice. Her mom looked worried, her dad's face was unreadable. "I'm going to go put my trunk away, then we need to talk. Okay?"

Her mom looked to her dad, then nodded.

Hermione trudged down the hall, dragging her trunk behind her. She didn't think it would be a smart move to levitate it, even up the stairs. Usually her dad would help her carry it since in the past she couldn't use magic outside school. He would joke that it weighed more than she did, and she would joke that it had to because it carried her whole world. Today was different. Her dad stood watching her, as though he had already made the decision regarding her stay.

Hermione placed her trunk at the foot of her childhood bed, and let Crookshanks out of his carrier. How was she going to do this? How was she ever going to explain everything in a way to make them understand? She took a breath, steeled herself, and went downstairs.

When she got to the common room, it was to find her parents already sitting on the sofa waiting for her. She looked at them, and sat in an opposite chair.

"Tell us about the death of Professor Dumbledore." Her father demanded. "I get the feeling that we do not know the whole story."

"No, you don't, but I think it is time you did know everything." Hermione took a deep breath and began, "You know all the strange things that have been going on? Well it is because of…because there is a war going on in the wizard world. It's a very bad war that I am involved in."

"What?" her mother exclaimed, "You're involved in…how? You've been in school!"

"It started about sixteen years ago when Lord Voldemort tried to kill Harry."

"When _who_ tried to kill Harry? Your friend Harry?"

Her mother was on a roll. Hermione fidgeted in her chair, glanced at her father's eyes as they narrowed, and continued.

"Voldemort, is the most evil wizard alive. I can't get into all of that, but that is the gist of it."

"Well you'd better 'get into all of that' young lady." Her mother fumed.

"_I can't_." Hermione continued. "I _can't_ betray Harry's trust." She figured that bit would stay the questions on her mother's face. She was wrong.

"You can't betray Harry's trust, but you couldn't even write to tell us about something this serious?"

"Voldemort wasn't around when I first started school," Hermione explained, "The war had been over for eleven years at that time. I went to school as usual. The magical world didn't even know that Voldemort was alive until last year," she fudged. There was no reason to upset her parents more by letting them know that Harry had fought him first year. It was best to speak of things in general terms.

"This has been going on for a whole year and you never told us?"

"And you are involved because of Harry?" Her father added, clearly trying to wrap his mind around everything.

"Yes, I am. I fought a battle at the Ministry of Magic last year. And I have sworn to be alongside Harry in whatever he does. That is why…why I have to leave. I have a wedding to attend and then…then I'm going with Harry and Ron. I'll probably be gone for a long time."

Her parents stared at Hermione as if she were a different person. In a way she supposed she was. She was not just the bookworm girl they had raised. She hadn't been for a long time. Hermione just wished there were an easier way for them to accept her.

Her mother finally found her voice. "_No_! You're not going anywhere! Not to a wedding, or back to that school, or anywhere near any…magical person, again."

Hermione took a breath. "But I _am_ a magical person. And taking me away from it will _not_ help. I am _already_ in danger just because I am one of Harry's best friends. Hiding me _won't_ help. Voldemort is too smart for that. The _only_ way for things to change, is for me to help Harry." She took another breath. "And _I am_ going to do it no matter what you say. I made a vow to him."

Her parents gaped at her. She had never before openly defied them. At this, her father stood and headed up the stairs. Hermione ran after him, followed closely by her mother.

Her father stormed into her room and grabbed her trunk, beginning to drag it out.

"What are you doing?" Hermione cried.

"Taking this, your 'world' as you call it. You can't leave without your magic stuff can you?" Her trunk left crude grooves in the otherwise perfect carpeting, as her father dragged it behind him.

Her mother nodded in approval.

"You can't do this. You can't understand what this means…" Hermione turned to her mother. In a fit of desperation, she cried, "Mum if you do this then you are taking my fiancé away from me too. Please don't do that." She pled in her most sincere voice, trying to keep the anger at bay.

Surprised, her mom stared at her as though she didn't recognize her. "What we understand, is that we are your parents, and it is our job to keep you safe. If that means cutting you off from the magical world and a fiancé that you also didn't tell us about, then so be it."

Her mother left the room, closing the door behind her.

**Author's Note:** Well that was a bit depressing Hermione. I really hope you get over this funk soon.

**Dear Readers:** I will send a sneak peek of the next chapter to you if you leave a signed comment.


	2. Fear and Sadness

.

* * *

**The Scent Of Rain**

_Written by lookimacloud_

_Plotline by Gwenhwyfar1984_

**Chapter**

_Fear and Sadness_

* * *

Previously: Surprised, her mom stared at her as though she didn't recognize her. "What we understand, is that we are your parents, and it is our job to keep you safe. If that means cutting you off from the magical world and a fiancé that you also didn't tell us about, then so be it."

Her mother left the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Hermione sat down on her bed in shock. She had thought they might react that way, but for it to actually have happened… She fairly jumped off the bed when Crookshanks landed in her lap. At least her parents had not taken him. They still thought he was a normal cat.

Hermione thought for a moment, before coming to a decision. If her parents were going to make her choose, she would rather she be at Ron and Harry's side. She would never forgive herself if she stayed the obedient daughter, and her friends lost their lives. She grabbed Crookshanks, made sure her wand was still secure in her belt, and decided to Apparate to the Burrow.

She found herself landing middle of the Weasley's kitchen, startling Mrs. Weasley into dropping her plate of peas.

"Oh! Hermione you scared me. What's wrong dear?"

"Are you okay Mum?" Ron hollered rushing down the stairs with his wand at the ready, Harry and Ginny close behind him. "Hermione? What are you doing here? What did your parents say?"

Hermione let Crookshanks jump out of her arms, and sank into a chair at the table. "It happened. They took my trunk."

"Oh no." Ron placed his hand on her shoulder, crouching by her side.

"I still have my wand and Crookshanks but… They want me to be cut off from everything."

Mrs. Weasley gave her a cup of water. Hermione took a drink and immediately began to feel calmer.

"I-I told my parents about the war and Voldemort. I informed them that I was going to help Harry, and they freaked out. They want me to cut myself off from everything and everyone. They think it will keep me safe."

"You-Know-Who has never had any problem killing Muggles." Ron stated.

Mrs. Weasley shot him an irritated look. "Well sometimes parents do what they think is right, when it is wrong." Mrs. Weasley smiled at Hermione. "I'll bet if you try and talk to them, or if I talk to them, they will see reason."

"No, they won't. Mrs. Weasley my parents are Muggles. They know nothing of our world. All they know is that I, their _only _child, could die in a war." Hermione placed her head in her hands, defeated.

The room went quiet, each person trying to think of something helpful to say.

"Vhat eez going on? Vhat eez vong with 'Ermione?" Fleur floated across the room to her side, practically pushing Ron out of the way.

"Her parents are trying to cut her off from magic." Ginny answered.

"Vell they cannot! She eez an adult."

"Not in the muggle world."

Hermione knew it was hopeless. First the stress of the funeral, now the stress of losing her parents. It felt like they had died too. She certainly wouldn't be able to see them again now that she had chosen to ignore their wishes. She just couldn't stand it anymore. For the first time in a long time, she just cried.

"Oh! You poor thing! Ginny please get 'Ermione a tissue." Fleur seemed to have taken over the kitchen in the space of a minute. Through her tears Hermione could tell Mrs. Weasley was a bit put out by that. It actually made her feel better somewhat to know that some things were still normal.

Just beyond Fleur's shoulder, Ron looked greatly disturbed. And standing just behind him, Harry was holding Ginny, who didn't look like she wanted to let go of him any time soon. Neither of them looked like they had any ideas, and truthfully, if Ginny kept holding Harry so tightly, she didn't think he would ever have a useful idea again. The thought brought on a hysterical laugh, which only got her a chocolate bar shoved into her hand. Hermione ate the chocolate, grateful to have something to calm her nerves, and recalled telling her mother about her fake fiancé in the magical world.

She would just admit she'd lied when she went home, but a small piece of her wanted to maintain the lie. The thought that her parents might remember that she had a fiancé, fake though he was, made Hermione feel less guilty about abandoning them. At least they would think she left for love. That had to be better than the real reason.

"I know what to do!" Ron blurted out, startling Hermione from her thoughts.

Ron looked rather pleased with himself, but said no more. He looked around the room, seeming to get more nervous with his solution when his gaze rested on his mother.

"What Ron. Spit it out already." Ginny demanded, testy.

"We get married." Ron simply stated with a shrug of his shoulders. His mother dropped her cup, and the room grew completely silent.

It was as if he had been reading her mind and came to his own conclusions on how to proceed. Hermione was in shock, for lack of better term. "What?" She asked, trying desperately to fight the hope Ron's suggestion had caused.

"Harry, Ginny, Fleur, could you please leave us." Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes Mum." Ginny answered, pulling Harry with her, Fleur trailing them. Harry followed, but it was obvious that he wanted to stay and question them. He kept glancing between the two of them, as if seeing them for the first time.

"It's not what it sounds like Harry!" Hermione called after him.

"Just what is this then?" Mrs. Weasley roared. Ron jumped at his mother's tone and glanced at Hermione, who was looking at him. "Sit," his mother ordered.

Since Hermione was already sitting, Ron took the seat next to her, grabbing a hold of her hand, an action his mother did not miss.

"Mum-" Ron started.

Mrs. Weasley interrupted him. "No. The answer is no."

"I was not proposing to you. This is between Hermione and me." Ron fumed.

Hermione just watched the interplay, equal parts confused and curious.

"Ronald-"

"Ron we haven't even been on a date." Hermione argued, saying the first thing that came to her mind.

"I know. And it is partially my fault for being such an idiot. But 'Mione," he said taking her hand, "I-I love you…and I don't want to lose you."

"You love me Ron?" Hermione asked, wondering if he were putting on this show for his mum, or if he actually believed it. Ron was certainly no actor. But, he could just mean that he loved her as a friend, and just omitted that part for his mother's sake. Hermione didn't know why that possibility irritated her so much.

"Of course I love you." Ron chimed.

"Children!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "That is very sweet, but this is _marriage_ you are talking about. It is very serious, and not something to be entered into lightly."

"I know that Mum. But..." Ron was interrupted by a door slamming. Mr. Weasley charged into the kitchen, but halted when he saw Hermione.

He breathed a sigh of relief, "There you are. The Aurors watching your house you panicked when you disappeared."

"Arthur maybe you can talk some sense into _your son_!" Mrs. Weasley demanded, obviously over the fact that Hermione ran away from home.

"What's going on Molly? Hermione, why are you here?"

"Well she told her parents about Him and the war, that's why. They think cutting her off from our world will protect her. So Hermione decided running away was the solution. And _your son_ now thinks that marriage is the best solution to all of this!"

"What's wrong with it?" Ron glared, "You and Dad got married when you were about our age."

"That is completely different." Mrs. Weasley cried.

"How?"

"Well for one thing, we were out of school." Mrs. Weasley began, warming to the topic. Mr. Weasley lay a hand on her arm, effectively halting her. "What?"

"Molly why don't you let me talk to the children?"

"Stop it!" Ron demanded, "We are not children."

"Well you're acting like children." Mrs. Weasley fumed.

Hermione resented that she had been lumped into this, and was about to say so, until Mr. Weasley intervened.

"Silencio!"

Mrs. Weasley was angrier than Hermione had ever seen her. She kept her furious gaze between Ron and her husband, back and forth, not knowing who to lash out at first.

"Now Molly let me talk to them, alone. Alright?"

Mrs. Weasley glared at Ron, obviously deciding whether or not to leave the situation in her husband's hands. After long moments, she reached over, grabbed Hermione's glass of water, and threw it on the floor at their feet. The glass shattered. Looking satisfied that she'd made her point, Ron's mother left the kitchen.

Mr. Weasley waited until he could no longer hear her, and then turned to Ron and Hermione. He held up his hand. "No. I'm not going to lecture. As you said, you are not children. But I do advise that you sleep on this, at least for tonight." They both nodded agreement. "Okay. Hermione, you know where Ginny's room is. I'll talk to you both tomorrow." He said and went upstairs.

Hermione stood and turned to Ron. "I'm not saying no. But I'm not saying yes either. Okay?"

Ron nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow 'Mione."

"I'll see you tomorrow Ronald." With that, Hermione headed out to the Weasley garden, to her bench.

She didn't know how long she sat out on her bench, but the dew from the early morning sun, soaked her clothing before she left the peaceful solitude.

Though exhausted, Hermione walked up to Ginny's room, knowing she was going to get ambushed.

"I can't believe Ron _did_ that!" Ginny gushed with awe, "I have _never_ heard Mum so angry. What are you going to do?"

Hermione sighed and collapsed on the bed. "I honestly don't know. Ron said he loves me."

"I know." Ginny replied, holding up a pair of Extendable Ears.

"I know he loves me as a friend, but could we love each other as husband and wife?" She questioned.

Ginny sat down next to her. "So, does that mean you are seriously considering marrying him?"

"I guess I am. But I'm not sure Ron knows the seriousness of what he is asking."

"I assure you he does. He grew up in the magic world. He knows." Ginny paused. "But do you really want to get married?"

Hermione thought for a few moments. "I think I wouldn't mind if it were Ron. Does that surprise you?"

Ginny smiled. "No. I always knew the two of you would end up together." She smiled and stared into her lap. "Somebody deserves to be happy."

"Oh Ginny, I had forgotten about you and Harry. I am so sorry."

"Don't be." Ginny sighed, "I was foolish to fall for 'The Chosen One' anyway." Ginny said. She went over to her dresser and pulled out a nightgown, handing it to Hermione. "You've got to admire Ron's logic though."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know very much about wizard marriages, do you…" she fished.

Hermione shook her head. She had been too busy studying other magic to worry about the complexity of a wedding she wasn't sure she'd live long enough to have.

"Well," Ginny began, "Once two people are joined in marriage, they cannot forcefully be parted except by death. That's part of the Amor Aveum spell. That is why only people who are _truly_ in love can get married. It won't work otherwise. Ron must _truly_ love you if he has suggested this."

"I guess he does." Hermione replied with a small smile. She guessed she loved him as a friend as well. Maybe more. The marriage should work if it was what she really wanted. It would help out with her parents for sure. She might not lose them. She would have to do some more research on magical weddings.

She would swear Ron was mad, thinking up a scheme like this…if she hadn't already thought of it herself.

ooooo

Ron hadn't gone to bed until Hermione had. Instead, he'd sat in his favorite spot in the garden, a few feet behind her, under a willow tree. But when he saw her stir from her frigid seat, he decided he had better head up to bed. He was sure Harry would be waiting regardless of the time, and he didn't want Hermione to know he had been watching her. He hoped she was in a good place with his somewhat unorthodox proposal.

Ron was right. When he got to his room, Harry was waiting for him. "Are you mental? _Marriage _to Hermione?"

"Don't start Harry." Ron begged. He was hardily in the mood for Harry's theatrics. Ron had made up his mind, and the only person who could change it was Hermione.

"Ron you can't get married. What about-"

"Don't Harry. I heard enough from mum on the subject. Too young, blah, blah, blah. I don't need you to lecture me too."

"I'm not trying to lecture you. I'm just saying that maybe you should think about this."

"Why Harry? It makes perfect sense. If Hermione and I get married, then her parents can't force her to give up magic. They also might accept her back into their lives sooner if they thought that the reason she left last night, was because she had a fiancé. It makes perfect sense. Besides, do you really think having Hermione off her game would help us in battle? We'd both be too worried about her. Besides, marriage can only strengthen our bond while we fight. The whole, love conquers all thing."

Harry sighed. "But do you really love her?"

Ron looked Harry strait in the eyes. "Yes, I do."

"Then I'm happy for you."

There was a quiet knock on the door. Harry answered it and found Hermione standing there wringing her hands. In all the time they had known her, Hermione had never done that before. It worried Ron.

"Hello Harry. Can I talk to Ron please?"

Harry nodded and left the room.

Hermione looked at Ron for a few minutes without speaking. He didn't say anything, afraid that if he spoke, it would seem like he was pressuring her.

"Alright." She whispered. "I'll marry you."

"Are you sure?" Ron felt like kicking himself. She looked miserable.

"Yes."

"Alright then."

"Alright then."

Ron moved to hug her, and Hermione couldn't miss the fear in his eyes. Ron couldn't miss the sadness in hers.

**Author's Note:** Well folks, that is it for now! Please let me know what you think of Ron and Hermione's relationship. Do you think they have a chance?


	3. A Great Change

.

* * *

**The Scent Of Rain**

_Written by lookimacloud_

_Plotline by Gwenhwyfar1984_

**Chapter**

_A Great Change_

* * *

Previously:

"Alright." She whispered. "I'll marry you."

"Are you sure?" Ron felt like kicking himself. She looked miserable.

"Yes."

"Alright then."

"Alright then."

Ron moved to hug her, and Hermione couldn't miss the fear in his eyes. Ron couldn't miss the sadness in hers.

* * *

"They are my parents," Hermione mumbled to herself, "But sometimes doing what is safe and doing what is right are two different things. It is right that I help Harry."

This was the litany she kept running through her mind. She knew this was right. She knew marrying Ron was a good way to bring her parents around, but what she didn't know, was if their marriage would continue to push Ron's parents away.

Mrs. Weasley hadn't spoken to them in the past two days. Mr. Weasley was, but he spoke quietly and with an air of gloom to his voice. In fact, the Weasley house was nearly unrecognizable as the Weasley house. There was no laughter, no jokes... no fun.

Hermione stared into the mirror at the wedding robes she was wearing. She almost felt like an impostor. Not a single person attending the wedding had missed that Ron's mom hadn't offered her wedding robes for the event. Hermione should have felt pretty in the ones she'd picked out, instead she felt like a fake. Right now, Fleur was more accepted than she was.

She raised a horribly shaking hand to brush a lock of hair out of her face. In just a little while she was going to get married.

All day her emotions had ranged from a state of contemplation, to depression, to panic. Right now, she was in panic. Her rapid breathing, her pounding heart... Reaching out blindly, Hermione felt for the edge of her bed and sat down.

There was a knock on the door, and a minute later Ginny and Fleur walked in, both wearing dress robes.

"You ready?" Ginny asked.

"No! I'm not!" Hermione gasped. "I-I can't do this!"

Ginny sat down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You can. I know you can."

"I am too nervous." Hermione gasped.

"I too am nervous" Fleur supplied, "But I love Beel so I know et iz right."

Fleur had been very supportive of the marriage, and Hermione had actually grown very fond of her in the last few days, but right now she was gritting her teeth against her nasty replay. Because yes, when she was nervous, her inner bitch sometimes came out.

Ginny adjusted the bun Hermione's hair was crafted into, still holding that annoying grin on her face. "You should see Dad." she remarked, "He is completely nervous. He has never preformed a wedding before."

"I-I'm glad he agreed to do it. I know it is normal that a wedding official from the Ministry does it, but under the circumstances…"

"He's happy to do it. Well not happy but…" She paused. "Are you ready now?"

Hermione took a few deep breaths and nodded.

ooooo

Up in his bedroom Ron was terrified. "Harry what have I done?" He asked. "I can't get married! I mean, we've never been on a date or kissed."

Harry sighed like he wanted to say something, but he took the best friend road. "I know Ron, but you know you love Hermione."

"Is this really the best way to go about helping her?" Ron asked, fastening his dress robes and looking in the mirror. He had never been more scared in his life. Well…maybe during the fight at the Ministry, and the fight in the Chamber of Secrets, and the Forbidden Forest, and well, maybe that was it. But this, this was a different kind of scared. This was the 'My Life Is Changing Forever' scared.

He sighed and looked around his room. It was drastically changed already. Gone were most of the Chudley Cannons posters and the bedspread. There was the occasional poster around though. His single bed had been replaced by a double, and his Martin Miggs, The Mad Muggle comics had been stacked neatly in the corner. A lot of his other items had been removed to make room for Hermione's stuff. He knew it had been done by his mother, who still wasn't speaking to anyone.

Suddenly his door burst open and in stormed Fred and George.

"Ready ickle Ronnikins?" Fred asked.

"We can't call him that anymore. He's about to be married." George said.

"Yeah but he'll always be ickle Ronnie to us." Fred teased.

Ron ignored the bait. "How's Mum doing?"

"Still not speaking to anybody. Personally I wonder if she is still under Dad's Silencio spell."

Ron sighed and took a deep breath. "I guess I'm ready."

ooooo

The ceremony was short, with none of the frills that were planned for Bill and Fleur's upcoming wedding, but Hermione liked it that way. She didn't feel that her sham marriage deserved it. She kept glancing around the room, anywhere but at Ron. She put up a good front, but she was sure she couldn't hide her sadness.

Mr. Weasley said some nice words, then indicated that they should place the rings on each other's fingers and hold hands so the rings were touching. They did, both surprised to find the other's hand was shaking. Mr. Weasley aimed his wand at the rings.

"Amor Aveum!"

A slight warmth moved through Hermione, and she saw Ron close his eyes as it moved through him. It was over almost as soon as it had begun. They were officially married. They looked at each other then moved closer and lightly, quickly, kissed. Ron looked away, embarrassed at their first kiss. Hermione was just numb.

There was of course, a celebration party afterward. The twins had brought a lot of butterbeer and other treats. Ron was grateful for the butterbeer.

At some point, he and Hermione went their separate ways. It eased them both to pretend like the party wasnt a wedding reception.

After a bit of Firewhisky, Ron's mother calmed somewhat and actually congratulated him. She then proceeded to burst into tears and the only understandable words were "Baby" and "Ronnie". This made the twins smirk and turn to Ron. He ignored them and searched out Hermione.

He found her standing with Harry, Bill, and Fleur smiling at something Bill had said, although it didn't reach her eyes. To Ron she just seemed sad.

"Hermione!" Ginny cried, running up to her and enveloping her in a big hug. "I'm so glad we're family now! I always wanted a sister!" Ginny reached out and grabbed Harry's hand. He didn't look at her but he didn't pull away either.

Fleur huffed and Bill placed a hand on her waist searing his sister with a chastising look.

Ginny ignored him while Hermione gripped her. "Me too." Hermione gasped, "It's hard being the only child. Now I have six brothers and sisters." She looked to Fleur. "Make that seven."

Fleur smiled and Bill gave Hermione a grateful smile.

ooooo

Ron wasn't sure how to approach Hermione all evening. He knew it was expected, that he and Hermione show this love their marriage proved existed between them, but it was just hard to be around her. She couldn't look at him without looking like she was going to cry, and frankly, Hermione crying was such a foreign concept that if she did, he wouldn't know how to handle it. Thankfully, the party only lasted a few hours, which suited both newlyweds just fine.

Ron dawdled downstairs as long as he could get away with before heading up to his, and now Hermione's, room. He had barely made it to the hall when he heard the painful sobs muffled by the doorway. Harry stood just outside the door, not knowing if it was his place anymore to comfort Hermione. Ron just shrugged his shoulders and waved him away. Harry nodded.

"'Mione? What is it?" Ron eased the door open to find his friend curled up on a chair in his room. Her knees were brought up to her chin, arms wrapped to hold them in place.

She just shook her head and continued crying, albeit, a bit more quietly now. Ron eased onto his knees next to her, remembering the last time he had done this, and how it had gotten them engaged. Instead of making more trouble for them by speaking, he just letting her cry.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I just wish…I wish my parents could have been here."

He nodded. "I know, me too."

"I'm sorry if I spoiled the wedding."

"You didn't. I thought it was great. Maybe not what I had expected when I was younger but…"

She sniffed. "Me neither." They were silent for a while, then she yawned and looked at him. "Thank you. I know this wasn't easy."

Ron brushed her tears. "No problem 'Mione. And it wasn't that hard of a choice."

She leaned down and grazed his cheek with a kiss, resting her head on her knees.

Ron stood and pulled her from the chair, leading her to his bed. She was shaking by the time she got under the covers, but Ron just held her hand and closed his eyes. Eventually, he heard her breathing even out, and he knew she was asleep. "I love you Hemione." He whispered drifting off himself.

**Author's Note:** Thoughts anyone?


	4. A Moment Too Soon

.

* * *

**The Scent Of Rain**

_Written by lookimacloud_

_Plotline by Gwenhwyfar1984_

**Chapter**

_A Moment Too Soon_

* * *

Previously:

Ron stood and pulled her from the chair, leading her to his bed. She was shaking by the time she got under the covers, but Ron just held her hand and closed his eyes. Eventually, he heard her breathing even out, and he knew she was asleep. "I love you Hermione." He whispered drifting off himself.

* * *

A full week went by before Ron came down to breakfast, completely miserable. He lay his head on the table, and yawned.

His father looked at him over the edge of his morning post. "What's the matter Ron?"

"I haven't slept properly in days," he muttered. "It's Hermione's fault."

His father only smiled and turned back to his edition of The Daily Prophet.

"Dad?" Ron inquired, raising his head.

"What is it son?"

"Well I'm not sure how to…" He paused and continued. "Well Hermione…she snores, loudly. I put a charm around the room so it would not disturb anyone else but it disturbs me! I thought about using a spell on myself so I won't hear it, but what if she awakens and asks me something and I can't hear her? And I won't use a spell on her without her agreeing. That's just wrong. What do I do?"

His father looked at him for a long moment, and started laughing. Ron's ears turned red and he lay his head back on the table, muttering to himself. He'd known he should not have mentioned it, but he needed sleep.

"Welcome to married life son. My advice is to try to get to sleep before her."

Ron sighed.

"What's so funny?" His Mum asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Nothing dear, just husband problems," his father answered, continuing his reading.

After a quick bite of toast, a full helping of eggs, and a side of hash, Ron started to worry Hermione would never come down. This was, after all, her big day. Ron grabbed a muffin off a platter, took another bite of his toast, and rushed up the stairs to his new wife.

Hermione was just placing her wand in her belt when there was a knock on the bedroom door. "Come in." She called.

Ron walked in a second later. "Mum wants to know if you're ready to go." He fidgeted where he stood. Hermione spared Ron a glance, really more nervous than she should be. She needed him to be with her today. It would help solidify things if he were there...not that she ever thought he wouldn't come with her.

She nodded in Ron's direction. "I'm not ready, but I know it needs to happen sooner rather than later." Hermione was dreading it.

She did not want to see her parent's looks of disappointment and hurt. She decided to change the subject. "Ron this is your room too. You do not need to knock."

He turned bright pink. It clashed greatly with his hair. "I just wanted to make sure, you know, that you were um…"

Hermione looked away. "Thank you." She sighed sadly.

"It'll be okay. You won't be alone in this. Me and Mum and Harry will be there too." He assured, placing a hand on her arm.

Hermione studied Ron. He seemed like an immovable wall, as he often did when they fought together. A focus overtook him, and he was ready to do battle. But, while it was true that Hermione wouldn't be alone, somehow that still didn't comfort her. "Thank you, Ron." she smiled.

"No problem." he muttered, holding out what appeared to be a muffin. It was a shy gesture, and Ron was clearly embarrassed on some level to offer it to her.

"Thank you. I don't think I could have stomached a whole meal. This is perfect Ron." Hermione leaned in and kissed Ron on the cheek. His face bloomed bright red down past his neck collar, but he held his ground. Hermione had no idea what he had to be so embarrassed about. They would offer food to one another all the time at Hogwarts.

"No problem Hermione. You should eat something before we leave. I'll be downstairs."

Ron turned and left Hermione to her preparations. He had no idea why he couldn't have just given her the damned muffin without it being a big deal. He knew she noticed how red he'd turned when she kissed him. It was the first time their friendship was somewhat normal after the wedding, and he had to go and ruin it.

When he entered the kitchen, Ginny was the first to notice his complexion, but Harry was the first to comment on it. "What'd you and Hermione do up there Ron?"

Ginny smacked him with part of the paper. Ron didn't answer.

When Hermione came downstairs after what seemed like forever, His Mum reached out for her hand. "Are you ready dear?"

Hermione was surprised at the caring tone. It was a vast difference from the last few days. "Yes Mrs. Weasley."

Ron stood on Hermione's right and offered her his hand. She deftly placed her fingers across his. Harry stood on her left, and gestured towards their waiting transportation. Everything was different, yet everything was still the same. Somehow, it felt right.

Since the Knight Bus had stopped running, Ministry cars were their best option. Hermione was grateful that Mr. Weasley had been able to pull the strings necessary to get one to taxi them.

The ride to her parent's house was mostly quiet. Everyone seemed to know that this was going to be hard on her. Mrs. Weasley, sitting across from Hermione in the magically enhanced vehicle, seemed overly concerned. She kept her eyes trained on Hermione, who was sandwiched between Ron and Harry. Meanwhile Ron and Harry stared out their windows.

Once at her parent's house, Hermione froze. She knew she had to leave the car, but she was having a hard time doing so. She just kept staring at the house, once a charming townhome, now a formidable structure. She knew she was being ridiculous, but she couldn't help but feel like she was going to be in much more pain than she was now, the moment she allowed herself to realize that this whole situation was real. The simple two story brick building looked ominous. Hermione felt her heart crack a bit, knowing that this was most likely the last time she would be seeing it.

Mrs. Weasley, Harry and Ron stood just outside the car, but nobody made a move to do anything else. They were all waiting on her. Hermione accepted Ron's offered hand, and allowed herself to be assisted out of the car. The unusual windless heat of the day, made sweat bead on her forehead. Then a dark cloud covered the already almost nonexistent sun, and didn't move.

The door to the town home opened with a bang, and Hermione's mother stood just in front of the building, marching up to her in a fury. Hermione braced herself. Her mother raised her arm, and slammed her hand clear into Hermione's face, leaving a hot fire to trace lines of pain in all directions. It was a shock, that slap. Mrs. Weasley gasped, unable to believe that it happened. Ron's hand tightened around her own.

"How dare you! How dare you run away and make us worry like that! We didn't know if you were alive or dead!" her mother raged.

Hermione placed her hand to her cheek, exerting pressure to lessen the sting. "I'm sorry Mum." she mumbled, defeated.

At some point her father had followed her mother, and placed his arm around his enraged wife. "Let's take this into the house."

Knowing this was more wisely done in private, her mother nodded, turned, and led the way. Once the small entrance way contained the six of them, Hermione's mother proved her temper hadn't cooled.

"Well? You had better have a good explanation for your actions Hermione." She looked at everyone else. "And just what are you doing here?"

"I am Molly Weasley, if you'll remember. These are my children Ron and Harry." Mrs. Weasley introduced.

"Harry-You're the one who got my daughter mixed up in all of this. She was-"

"No." Hermione ascertained, "Don't you dare blame Harry. It's not his fault. I have chosen to help him."

"That again," her father growled, "Well I hope you don't think you're going anywhere after your little stunt."

Hermione dragged air into her lungs and tried again. "I am; please accept that. There is nothing you can do to change my mind or keep me here. Mom, Dad, I belong in the magical world. I belong with Ron and Harry. I'm married." she held up her hand, ring flashing in the light.

They looked at her like they didn't even know her. This was, in a way, true.

"You're what?" Her father more demanded than asked.

"Married. Last week. I'm sorry but…but it was the only way I could…" Her voice broke and she felt someone place their arm around her for support. "The only way I could think of to make you understand."

Her mother sank down on the sofa. "How? To who?" She asked, breathless. Hermione was relieved that her mother was no longer yelling.

"In the Wizarding world I am an adult. Because of this, I was able to get married," she reached up to her shoulder and took Ron's hand, "to Ron."

Her parents just stared at her with the looks she'd been dreading; fear, disappointment, disownment.

"In that case, why are you here?" From her father, who no longer would look at her.

"I wanted to tell you. I was hoping that maybe you would see how serious I am about this, and accept my decisions."

"Just get your things and leave," her mother, finally defeated, waved her off and left the room.

Hermione nodded, numb. She didn't remember how she got to her room, but Ron and Harry had followed her.

Nobody said anything, just helped her pack her things into the boxes that Mrs. Weasley had conjured. Hermione wanted to take everything in her room, so she would have as many good memories as possible, but she knew that was unrealistic. After packing her clothing and a few mementos, she set out in search of her trunk, which she found in the hall closet.

They managed to get everything downstairs and shrunk to carrying size. Before her new family left, Hermione turned to her parents. "Mum? Dad? I'm sorry it had to be like this. I wish..."

"Just go Hermione." Her mother whispered. Neither of her parents would look at her.

Hermione nodded and went out to the car, images of her childhood house flashing through her mind. Suddenly, things she had never remembered taking particular note of, had significance. The pattern of the baseboards... that notch in the banister... that one corner her mum couldn't get clean enough... The memories flowed and she ate them up. She didn't remember being in the car, or entering the Borrow. She didn't remember laying on the bed, or crying. She didn't remember that through it all, Ron never left her side.

ooooo

The next day, Hermione was in much better spirits. She logically knew that her parents couldn't be mad at her forever, and that was the only thing she had to hold on to, really. Well, that and her friendship with Harry, Ron and the Weasleys. Well, she guessed Harry, her Husband, and her new family.

Today was an extra special outing. Fleur and Bill were both at work, and Mrs. Weasley of all people, had decided that today would be the best day to go to Diagon Alley to get them wedding gifts.

"I really don't know what to get them." Ginny was telling Hermione. "I mean, I'm just starting to like her. I still don't know her."

Hermione sighed. "I think that is the problem we are all having. Maybe shopping together will help."

The first place they visited of course, was Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. It seemed they were having a sale in honor of Ron and Hermione's marriage. The family walked inside, and found the place was packed.

"That's right everyone, everything is 15 percent off in honor of our youngest brother's marriage!" George was saying. He then spotted his family. "And here they are now! My brother Ron and his wife Hermione!" George announced, drawing attention to the group by the door. Ron tried to pull Hermione back out of the shop, but she wouldn't embarrass George like that.

Leaving George to do business, Fred forced his way over to them. "How's married life?" He asked the still embarrassed couple.

"No different from single life." Hermione answered. Ron nodded in agreement and yawned.

"Well our wedding gift to the two of you is this. Today anything you want in the store is free! Enjoy!" He said with a grin, not missing his mother's look of disapproval.

As the newlyweds made their way through the store, people kept coming up and congratulating them. Ron and Hermione were polite, but on some level they did not consider themselves as _married_ married, just one friend helping another. All the 'congratulations' and 'thanks for the sale', as though they had anything to do with it, was getting annoying.

Hermione took a candy off of a peg and finally allowed Ron to lead her away from the crowd.

Just outside the shop, dark eyes watched their every move.

**Author's Note:** Well that seems to be promising. You go Ron! Weasley Is Our King.


	5. Married, With Harry

.

* * *

**The Scent Of Rain**

_Written by lookimacloud_

_Plotline by Gwenhwyfar1984_

**Chapter**

_ Married, with Harry_

* * *

**Previously:**

As the newlyweds made their way through the store, people kept coming up and congratulating them. Ron and Hermione were polite, but on some level they did not consider themselves as _married_ married, just one friend helping another. All the 'congratulations' and 'thanks for the sale', as though they had anything to do with it, was getting annoying.

Hermione took a candy off of a peg and finally allowed Ron to lead her away from the crowd.

Just outside the shop, dark eyes watched their every move.

* * *

Harry was very confused. He did not know where he belonged anymore. His best friends were now married, and he was uncomfortable around them.

Ron and Hermione knew that they were married, but they denied any change in their friendship. Harry still felt it though. It was true that, with the exception of their wedding day, Harry had never even seen them kiss...but, they were together. They were 'dating' whether they realized it yet or not. It was subtle, the looks and smiles they shared, like they had inside jokes he wasn't aware of.

Just today even, Ron had been whispering something in Hermione's ear as they walked down for breakfast. They met him at the foot of the stairs as usual, but they only had eyes for each other.

At the breakfast table, Hermione had added some fried potatoes to Ron's plate, then a smaller portion to her own. Ron conversing only with Hermione, had put some scrambled eggs onto her plate, then loaded his plate. They hadn't even seemed to be aware that they were doing it.

Harry turned a stunned look to Ginny, who was also watching the exchange. Ginny placed her hand on his knee, giving him a reassuring squeeze before Harry captured it in his own hand.

* * *

Upon Mrs. Weasley's request, Ron and Hermione spent the day de-gnoming the garden. Harry hadn't been invited. Harry and Ginny watched as the couple worked and talked. Harry had never seen them happier in each other's company. In these times, he mused, everybody deserved to grab what happiness they could. A part of him wished he could be like them; happy with someone.

"I think it's cute." Ginny spoke, coming to his side to look out the window. Her voice was soft, sweet. She smelled of berries. Harry wanted to lean his face down into her hair, but didn't dare.

"Cute," he mocked, "It's bizarre. And have you noticed they have not argued once since they got married?"

"That's part of the wedding spell Harry. It is making them realize, without realizing, that they are in love."

"But where do I belong Ginny? I'm…I'm..."

"Their best friend Harry. That has not and never will change. Why do you think they did this? So they can fight alongside you, together."

"I know. I just…" He shook his head. "At least they are not snogging around me."

Ginny sighed. "I don't think they are snogging at all. Pity really. They can, and nobody would think anything of it. Missed opportunity if you ask me."

Harry dashed a quick glance at the girl next to him. She touched the glass of the window, a longing look in her eyes. Ron and Hermione had decided to take a break and went to sit on Hermione's bench. Hermione leaned her head on Ron's shoulder. Slowly, Ginny inched her hand down the silhouettes and reached for her throat, caressing her pulse, before turning to look at Harry again. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, then pulled away. He couldn't get involved with her again. His life right now was so dangerous and complicated that it would just be wrong to involve her.

Throwing one last look at the couple in the garden, Harry turned and walked away.

* * *

Ron sighed and stared at the ceiling. Hermione was sound asleep and snoring. At one point, he had decided to put a minor spell on himself for a few days to get some sleep, but of course that first night of all nights, had to be the one she woke up. After tripping on his shirt in the bathroom, she had proceeded to curse his carelessness in a tone that should have woken him up. Ron of course had not heard her and…well there had been an argument about that too. Needless to say, he had not used the spell again.

He heard footsteps outside the door, and wondered who else was having trouble sleeping.

Ron glanced at the sleeping girl next to him and rolled over, still not quite used to sharing a bed. Heck, he was not used to sharing his life. The ring on his finger felt heavy and uncomfortable, and his eyes burned with fatigue, but while Hermione was a lot of work, Ron was enjoying putting in the effort.

ooo

The dark shadows played against the wall. Harry waved his lit wand around, taunting the blackness as he walked. The stairs seemed to creak more at night than any other time of the day and he moved cautiously, trying not to wake anyone. For some reason, he just couldn't sleep. He was surprised to find Ginny sitting at the dining table cradling a mug of hot chocolate.

"Oh, hello Ginny." He whispered. She nodded in his direction, eyes following him over to the counter, watching him as he fixed his own drink.

"Couldn't sleep either?" she asked.

Harry shook his head and briefly debated for a moment on whether or not he should join her at the table. He set his mug down and pulled out the chair next to her. She looked at him in surprise and pulled her robe more tightly together.

"We need to talk Ginny."

"About what?"

"Ginny…we agreed that there would be…that we would no longer see each other. But, I've got this feeling that…that you still..."

He was silenced by her quiet laughing.

"You're an idiot Harry, you know that?" She leaned over and pecked his lips with her own in a quick kiss. "I agreed to this for you, but that does not mean I accept it. Our 'not' being together does not stop me from liking you."

The taste of chocolate and Ginny left Harry speechless. He wanted to kiss her back so badly. He wanted her to know that this separation wasn't any easier on him. But he knew that would make this conversation that they needed to have a lot harder.

Harry was just shaking off the haunting kiss when the kitchen door burst open in a shower of wood.

Black cloaked figures rushed the house. Harry drew his wand, yelling the stunning spell and trying to shield Ginny. A Death Eater blocked his spell, and stalked Harry, not bothering to fire one off himself.

"Well if it isn't The-Boy-Who-Lived." The man taunted. "Look, we don't want you; you're meant for the Dark Lord. Where are your two friends?"

He looked past Harry to Ginny. Harry started backing up, urging Ginny to do so as well. Footsteps pounded upstairs and the next moment Ron, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, and the elder Weasleys spread out in the kitchen. Harry's blood pounded in his ears. He could barely focus on anything but the fear and rage that took over his body. If it weren't for Ginny being vulnerable without her wand, he would have attacked the Death Eater himself instead of waiting for back up. A spell was cast, Harry wasn't sure which, or by who, and the man was thrown off his feet and out the door.

A Death Eater woman shouted, "Which of you are the Mudblood and her husband? The Dark Lord wishes to meet you. The rest of you will die. Tell us now or there will be no survivors!" The three remaining Death Eaters laughed at her morbid statement.

Ron stepped forward, ready to battle. Mr. Weasley placed hand on his shoulder, his father throwing him a look. The next instant, Mr. Weasley cast a spell hitting the three Death Eaters in the center of their chests, knocking them outside. They were either unconscious or dead, Harry wasn't sure which. Ron's father followed the Death Eaters outside, Mrs. Weasley blocked them from following with her stern look. There was a flash of another spell, colored green.

Mrs. Weasley placed a hand over her mouth to stiffle her cry, and took a shaking step after her husband.

"It's alright Molly Dear. I've just called for the Order" Mr. Weasley called back, as though knowing what she thought had happened.

Mrs. Weasley turned her vacant gaze back to her children, and Harry saw pure terror in her eyes. She glared at the grandfather clock, all the hands seemed glued on Mortal Peril. "Everything is alright now. You can go back to bed." Her strangled voice was what turned her into a complete stranger for Harry. Never had he seen her this frightened.

"Mum we were just attacked by Death Eaters." Bill fumed. "How many are out there? How many did the house's protection spell take out? We deserve to know!"

Harry was in perfect agreement. As if any of them would get any sleep tonight anyway.

"It has been taken care of Bill, and your father just contacted…just go to bed, alright?" She said in a tone that left no room for argument.

Bill stared at his mother and then let Fleur lead him upstairs.

Ron followed, moving listlessly just in case, and led the way into his bedroom. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny right behind him.

"Why?" Ginny asked when the door closed. Harry put his arm around her.

"Well Mum and Dad are members of The Order…and Harry is The Chosen One so…it was bound to happen." Ron said carefully, trying to make sense of it himself.

"No. You heard the man. They were after me." Hermione sat on the bed with a bounce.

"'Mione don't. I don't know why..." Ron started, trying to comfort his wife.

"Don't Ronald. You heard him. They were here because of me." Hermione declared matter of factly.

Harry and Ginny watched in fascination as Ron and Hermione glared at one another, both stubbornly insisting the other was wrong.

"Oh this is ridiculous Ronald. We are not doing this right now. Harry and Ginny heard them the same as I did." Hermione stood from the bed and moved to her trunk. She ignored Ron and began to throw her things inside.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving. I will go into hiding and research the Horcruxes. Ill send you and Harry any breakthroughs I find, but I cannot abide putting your family in more danger just because of my blood. They want me, so now they will have to find me." She broke off.

Ron rushed to her and placed his hands on her arms, an obvious attempt to stop her. "Hermione." he urged, "Hermione stop."

She spun around. "No. I can't stay right now. I can't put anyone in more danger because…because I'm a _mudblood_."

Harry would have stood and interrupted if Ginny hadn't pulled him back down next to her. She placed her finger over her mouth to shush him, and watched.

"Don't you ever call yourself that again." Ron demanded in deadly seriousness. "Hermione we all knew there was a risk. This is why we got married in the first place. Running away has never been in your vocabulary, I would know. We are already targets. Bloody Hell, they know Harry is here. He is the main target. Why are you doing this now?" He placed his hands on her wrists.

"Why? I-this isn't a real marriage. It's just something to get me away from my parents. You are my friend Ron, and as friends I could fight with you, alongside you. But since we got married, it's harder to think that we are stronger this way, when I have never felt more vulnerable." She sat down on the bed.

Ron sat next to her. "Hermione you know I-I married you because…because I love you."

She sighed. "I know you said that but..."

He held up his hand. "If it wasn't true, the spell wouldn't have worked, would it?"

She glared at him, knowing where he was going, also knowing that the spell wouldn't have worked unless she loved him too.

"I guess not." she admitted, biting her lip. "I just don't want to put anyone in anymore danger. Tonight, I couldn't think about Harry. I couldn't put his safety before yours. That scares me. Harry has to be the one we protect, before each other."

Ron leaned forward. "We're Harry's best friends. How much more danger can we be in? You leaving wouldn't help that. It would make it worse."

Hermione gave a strangled laugh. "True." She paused to study Ron. "When did you get so logical and…grown up?"

"I guess…when I married you. It was bound to happen anyway."

She leaned forward and placed her forehead on his. "I love you Ron." She whispered.

Ron looked her in the eyes. "I love you too Hermione." Slowly he leaned in, lightly pressing his lips to hers. Hermione was surprised by the action, but Ron didn't move. He just held his mouth against hers. After a moment, Hermione reached up and cupped his face pulling him closer.

Harry and Ginny left the room.

Hermione did not know what had gotten into her. She was currently seriously kissing Ron, and it felt right. Sure they had kissed in the past; at their wedding and a few time afterward...but all of those kisses had seemed like…acting. This…this was right. This was perfect. For the first time, Hermione felt like she was in a relationship.

She felt Ron place his hands on her waist tracing circles with his thumbs. She pulled him closer and opened her mouth, running her tongue across his lips. He pulled back in shock.

"I'm sorry." She said, embarrassed.

"Don't be. I was just…surprised." He looked down, and his ears were bright red. "Actually, I liked it."

Hermione smiled and pulled him into another kiss.

Ron moved his tongue into her mouth and explored, with caution. He moved, only when she moved. Ron didn't push her, and she didn't push him. Together, they explored one another. Ron ran his hands up her back and into her thick, bushy hair. Hermione moved her hands down to his waist and hesitated, before moving them under his shirt and up his back. As she moved his shirt up, his bare chest pressed against her.

Ron pulled back, questions in his eyes. Hermione blushed, and looked down.

"I'm sorry again. I-if you don't want to…"

"No. I-I want to but…do you want to?" He stammered. This was _Hermione_! _Hermione_ he was kissing. Hermione, his _wife_!

She bit her lip and looked at him. Ron's grin lit up his face. "Yes." She replied softly, bright red. "But I-I mean, I've never..."

This was the first time he had seen her at a loss for words. "Me neither." He confessed.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron, and pulled him down onto the bed with her.

**Author's Note:** A little fluff for my beauties. What think you?


	6. A New Location

.

* * *

**The Scent Of Rain**

_Written by lookimacloud_

_Plotline by Gwenhwyfar1984_

**Chapter**

_A New Location_

* * *

**Previously:**

"I'm sorry again. I-if you don't want to…"

"No. I-I want to but…do you want to?" He stammered. This was Hermione! Hermione he was kissing. Hermione, his wife!

She bit her lip and looked at him. Ron's grin lit up his face. "Yes." She replied softly, bright red. "But I-I mean, I've never..."

This was the first time he had seen her at a loss for words. "Me neither." He confessed.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron, and pulled him down onto the bed with her.

* * *

Ron went down to breakfast the next morning not knowing how to act. Did he act mushy? Hug her? Kiss her? So he decided to completely ignore her.

He sat down at the table and looked around. Fleur was talking to Bill about the wedding. Ginny was looking at Harry, and Harry was looking everywhere but at Ginny. 'I know how you feel mate,' he thought. His mother was putting the food out. He quickly looked away from her. She knew him the best. Would she be able to tell what had happened? Ron dug into his eggs.

Two helpings of eggs later, his father came in from outside, followed closely by Lupin and Tonks. Ginny jumped up and ran to Tonks, hugging her fiercely.

"Hello everyone." Lupin greeted. "Seems you had an eventful night."

Everyone nodded and continued to eat.

"Who were they?" Bill asked, mouth full of toast.

Tonks took up the explaination, "I'm assuming they were low in the chain of Death Eaters and not very important. We think they were sent to gauge just how strong everyone here is. Do not worry, they are in custody now."

Arthur cleared his throat. "The important thing is that we seem to have moved up on You-Know-Who's list. That is why…we have come to the decision to move everybody to Grimmauld Place."

"NO!" Harry exclaimed, dropping his fork onto his plate. "I won't go back there!"

Mrs. Weasley placed her hand on his shoulder. "We understand Harry but…It's safer there and right now we need it."

"But how do you know it's safe. I thought Dumbledore…" he trailed off.

"It took some strategic thought, but we figured it out." Lupin explained, looking at Harry in sympathy.

Harry stared at his plate and nodded. "Fine." He then stood and took the stairs two at a time, letting his bedroom door slam behind him.

"The rest of you need to finish your breakfasts and go start packing." Ron's mother ordered, "Just bring the necessities."

* * *

Hermione picked at her food, not listening to anybody until she sensed somebody plop down in the chair next to her. She looked up, startled to find the room clear, and Tonks grinning at her.

"Congratulations," the pink-haired woman grinned. "I'm sorry I couldn't attend your wedding."

"It's alright. It's no big deal."

"So what's it like to be married?"

Hermione felt her cheeks go red as she remembered the previous night. "Hardly any different from not being married." She excused herself and went upstairs.

As Hermione headed down the second floor hall, she heard Fleur obviously upset.

"Vat about our wedding!"

Bill and Fleur's door had not closed all the way.

"Fleur honey our wedding will happen. Just not this summer. Some things are more important!"

"Vat iz more important than love?"

"Nothing is more important than love. But in order to love, you need to be alive." Bill reasoned.

Fleur started crying, "I just vant to be your wife."

"You are already my wife in my heart. We can still get married, but simply, like Ron and Hermione. Having so many wizards gathering together is just foolish right now. Especially since we are on You-Know-Who's radar."

"But…" She trailed off and then Hermione heard a loud sob. "Alright," a pause, "I vas so scared last night."

"I know. I was too. But I would not have let anything happen to you. Ever."

"I know. I love you Beel. Even if…if you or I …die, I vill always love you."

Hermione hurried away from the door so she wouldn't be discovered.

She had always imagined that would be what her marriage would be like; full of love and closeness. Like her parents. Her heart ached and Hermione leaned up against the wall for support, pressing her hand against her pained heart. She had not thought about her parents, at least not consciously, for a while. She missed them terribly and wondered how they were, if they were safe…if they still loved her. She felt like she was betraying them in every way. She felt like she was betraying herself.

Sure she loved Ron; she loved every one of her friends. But was her love for Ron real? Did the spell know the difference between true love, and the love of friends?

They had been intimate the night before, but was it because they loved each other, or because of the Death Eater attack? She honestly did not know. Now she felt very awkward around him.

Maybe she should just give up and go back to her parents. But would they even want her back? Hermione decided that before they left for their new safehouse, she would send an owl to her parents. The least she could do, was let them know she was alive and doing well. Maybe they were no longer mad at her. She was their baby, and they never could stay mad at her very long. But then, she had never done anything of this magnitude before.

Hermione fought back some tears and continued her way to Ron's room.

Ron had almost packed everything they needed. He wouldn't look at her as he moved about the room, tossing things into a magiced bag. "I packed all of your clothes and books. All you have to do is put Crookshanks in his carrier."

At the sound of his name, the cat looked up from his spot on the bed and glared at Ron. Ron shuddered in repulsion.

"Thank you Ron." She sat down next to her cat, and looked towards the door. "Should we go check on Harry?"

They found Harry sitting on his bed looking at a small object. He quickly shoved it into his trunk.

"I'm not going back there." He told them.

"Then where will you go?" Ron asked.

"I'll... go back to the Dursley's. Spend the summer there. I have to anyway."

Hermione nodded. "Alright. It's your choice."

She caught Ron's look of disbelief. "That's it? You're not going to try and use logic or something to make him come with us?"

Hermione was done. She was drained. She turned to leave, but answered just the same, "It is his choice Ronald. We're no longer children, any of us. It's time we started acting like adults. If he wants to be stubborn about this, so be it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a letter to go write."

With that said, she left, leaving the boys staring in shock.

ooo

Hermione sat at the desk Mrs. Weasley had placed in Ron's room for her, and tried to start her letter. This was one of the hardest things she had ever tried to do.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I am writing to let you know how I am doing. It has been a while since we have spoken or seen each other and I thought that_

She paused and tapped her quill against the desk. 'You thought what Hermione? That they'd just let you back with open arms?' She continued.

_you would like to know that I am doing alright. I am helping around the house like you taught me._

'Oh that's good. Maybe flattery is the way to get to them,' her mind snorted.

_Everybody else is doing fine. Bill and Fleur are still planning their wedding. Harry and Ginny are trying to work their relationship out. Ron is doing alright too. He is a very good husband. He has changed a lot from that boy I used to complain to you about._

Hermione noticed her hand was shaking and she took a deep breath before continuing.

_I really miss you Mum and Dad. I wish you would accept the choices I have made in my life._

_I wish you would accept me for who I am._

_Love, Hermione._

Hermione set down her quill and took deep breaths to stop from shaking. She choked back a sob and carefully folded the letter, shoving it in an envelope.

"I know they are Muggles but I need you to get this to my parents. Alright Pig?" Hermione attached the letter to Ron's owl. The tiny owl hooted cheerfully and took off.

Hermione stared after him feeling apprehensive. She bit her lip, and wondered how her parents would react. Would they write her back and demand she come home? Would they ignore her completely?

* * *

Harry was stuffing the last of his items in his trunk when Ginny burst into his room. She looked at him and shook her head.

"So it's true. You'd rather go back to your abusive family, than stay where it is safe with people who lo-like you. Merlin, Harry you really are stupid!" she raged.

He turned on Ginny, not meaning to take his anger out on her but as she was there… "Why would I want to go there Ginny? Sirius hated the place. He was a virtual prisoner there the latter part of his life. Why would I want to go there?"

"Because you would be safe. And…because I would be there." She answered quietly.

Harry stared right into her brown eyes. She bit her lip but didn't look away, making sure he knew how she felt.

"Ginny…I can't be your boyfriend."

"Yes you can Harry. Why don't you see that? Like Ron said, my family is already a target. My parents are Order members; my brother is your best friend. It makes no difference whether we are together or not in the eyes of…of him. I…care about you Harry. I have for a long time."

Harry felt hopelessly conflicted. He wanted to keep her safe. Ginny being with Voldemort's unfinished business was Harry's biggest fear. She did have a point though. Her family was already a target. Could it really work between them?

He licked his lips nervously, feeling self conscious under her gaze. He looked around as he tried to sort out his feelings, then back at her. He truly did have feelings for her. Should he be selfish, or noble?

Finally, he decided on maybe giving it a try. Maybe she was right, and he was being foolish.

"I care about you too Ginny. A lot."

She grinned at him and reached up, pulling him down to her and into a kiss. He hesitated for a moment, then gave in and placed his hands on her waist, pulling her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on tiptoe, trying to deepen the kiss. He lost himself in the feeling.

Harry placed his forehead to Ginny's, "I want this to work but…I'm not going to let you put yourself in danger Ginny. I don't want anything to happen to you because of me."

She nodded. "I understand. Just remember that I can take care of myself. I am a damn good witch."

He grinned. "Yes you are."

"So will you come with us? Please Harry?"

He looked at the ground and fought against his urge to run. Hermione was right. They all needed to be adults. Harry more than anyone.

"Yes Ginny. I'll go with you." He hoped his voice wasn't as shaky as it sounded to him.

**Author's Note:** What do you think Hermione's parents will do?


End file.
